


The Solution

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #38: “I have the solution!”</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Solution

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #38: “I have the solution!”
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Solution

~

By noon, Harry was sore, come stained, and exhausted. He’d also never felt better. Head resting on Severus’ stomach, he toyed with Severus’ navel, letting his mind wander. 

Severus’ stomach growled under his ear and Harry’s replied. Severus, whose hand was resting in Harry’s hair, hummed. “It seems we are being ordered to feed ourselves.” 

Harry laughed, turning his face and pressing his lips to Severus’ stomach. “Don’t worry in there,” he murmured. “I’ll take care of you.” 

“And just how are you going to do that?” asked Severus. 

“I’m going to cook.” Harry raised his head. “I did make breakfast earlier, remember?” 

“Indeed.” Severus’ eyes narrowed. “We even managed to eat some of it.” 

Laughing, Harry shifted, moving up Severus’ body until they were face to face. “Don’t worry, we’ll eat lunch soon.” He sighed, leaning in to press their lips together. “Although, sadly, it will mean leaving this bed.” 

“It was bound to happen sometime,” Severus replied before opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. As always, the kiss heated up, and within moments, he was rolling Harry beneath him, pressing his legs apart--

“Food!” moaned Harry as Severus’ tongue slid over his neck. “And maybe even a shower?” 

Severus sighed, his hands stilling. “Indeed. It seems the real world is determined to intrude.” 

“I have the solution,” said Harry as Severus started to get out of bed. 

“Oh?” 

Harry smiled. “We could save time by showering together.” 

Severus’s gaze swept over Harry, making him shiver. “Do you really think that will save time?” 

“It will if I have my house-elf make us lunch while we do it.” 

Severus pursed his lips. “This idea has merit.” 

“I thought you’d like it. _Kreacher_!” 

Kreacher didn’t bat a eye when he saw Harry’s state. “Master Harry requires Kreacher?” 

“Please make lunch for us. You know my preferences--” Harry glanced at Severus. “Is there anything you especially enjoy?”

“Many things,” purred Severus. “But if you mean food, no I’m not particular.” 

Blushing, Harry dismissed Kreacher before climbing out of bed. “So what other non-food things do you enjoy, then?” 

As Severus steered him towards the bathroom, he whispered in his ear. “I’m about to show you.”

~


End file.
